LotR AragornLegolas Drabble Series
by Numenora
Summary: These feature Aragorn & Legolas as a couple...period! Ratings from K to T roughly G,PG13ish, all drabbles contain SLASH or implied SLASH, lengths vary from 100 words to 600 words. Please read All Warnings,disclaimers. The SLASH is MaleMale, A & L. One mpr


Aragorn/Legolas Drabbles Series

These all feature Aragorn and Legolas in varying degrees even if one of them is not there, they are being spoken of by someone else. Ratings vary from K-T (roughly G-PG-13-ish) and all drabbles contain **slash** or **implied slash**; also the lengths vary from 100 words to 600 words. I hope you enjoy and please review. As always, please read the warnings and disclaimers in each heading. If you don't know what slash is, it is (in this case Male/Male) same-sex pairings; Aragorn and Legolas are a loving couple--period (no Arwen so don't expect her to be any competition). There is also one that has Mpreg (male pregnancy), so be aware. One or two of these drabbles may be repeats as I have added sequels to a couple since originally posting them here. One is a double/parallel drabble called Guarding His Rest (I & II). There will be some angst, but all are happy endings (no real spoiler there as most of you know my fiction). Enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: Unspoken  
Author: Númenora  
Characters/Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas, Merry, Pippin  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Warm and Fuzzy, Slash

Book or movie-verse

Timeline: TA, During the Quest  
Disclaimer: None are mine.

Word Count: 100

Summary: Legolas guards Aragorn's sleep.

Challenge: lotrallslash Daily Drabble 'Shhh!'

Legolas pulled the blanket up to Aragorn's chin, the man truly exhausted. As he stoked the fire, he looked at the beloved face, afraid to tell Aragorn his feelings.

As he continued to watch, a loud shriek carried across the camp as Merry chased Pippin with an old Orc skull he'd found.

"Merry...Pippin, shhh!" Legolas said loud enough for the Hobbits to hear, but not disturb Aragorn.

Merry and Pippin came over shame-faced, both saying, "Sorry."

Then Pippin knelt next to Aragorn staring. "Why is he smiling?"

No one knew that Aragorn dreamt of kissing Legolas, causing him to smile.

Please review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: Unanswered  
Author: Númenora  
Rating: G/PG-ish (for implied slash)  
Pairing/Characters: Aragorn, Pippin  
Warnings: Implied Slash, Warm & Fuzzies.

Disclaimer: All known Characters are Tolkien's.

Beta: none  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: The day after the the scene from the drabble 'Unpoken.' For the lotrallslash daily drabble challenge: 'Question'

Aragorn glanced around the campsite making sure nothing important was being left behind. Grabbing his pack, he saw a piece of broken arrow with brownish-gold feather fletching. He smiled as he sniffed it, catching a hint of Legolas' familiar scent.

"What are you doing, Strider?" Pippin asked behind him.

Aragorn jumped, nearly dropping his treasure. Quickly pocketing it, he turned to Pippin.

"Just making sure we have everything important." Not directly answering him.

"I have a question."

"Yes?"

"You were smiling in your sleep last night—what were you dreaming of."

A look of fond remembrance crossed Aragorn's face. "Heaven."

Please review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: Unrestrained  
Author: Númenora  
Rating: PG  
Pairing/Characters: Aragorn/Legolas  
Warnings: Implied Slash, Warm & Fuzzies.

Disclaimer: All known Characters are Tolkien's.

Beta: none  
Word Count: 100

Summary: In Lothlórien, Legolas attempts to hide his grief from the Fellowship; especially Aragorn. Takes place sometime after the drabble 'Unanswered.'

The lament went on.

Legolas left the others as he tried holding back his tears, not wanting his friends to become distressed. After all, he was their unshakeable elf companion that nothing fazed.

Walking what seemed like miles, he came upon a clearing. Laying his face against the giant mellyrn, he allowed his pain to overwhelm. Engrossed, he did not hear Aragorn's approach, Elven-raised, his steps soft.

Strong hands turned Legolas into an embrace.

"Aragorn...I did not..."

"Hush, now—let me comfort you," as brown hair mingled with blond.

"How did you know?" Legolas asked, voice trembling.

"I always do."

Please review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: Undeniable  
Author: Númenora  
Rating: PG  
Pairing/Characters: Aragorn/Legolas  
Warnings: Slash, Warm & Fuzzies.

Disclaimer: All known Characters are Tolkien's.

Beta: none  
Word Count: 100

Summary: In Lothlórien, Aragorn and Legolas share their loss, but discover something more. Takes place immediately after the drabble 'Unrestrained.'

Aragorn continued to hold Legolas close.

But the elf felt guilt, his thoughts no longer just those of grief, but of love. Puling away, "I am keeping you from the Hobbits—they will need you now that Gandalf is gone."

"And what of you, Legolas—do you not?"

"What I need, you cannot give me," sadness returning.

"I would give you my life and more, if you but ask."

"But what of Arwen," he asked before he could stop himself.

Smiling at the telling question, "She will sail—we've said our goodbyes."

"Oh...I see," as lips came together tenderly.

Please review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: Aiming To Please  
Author: Númenora  
Rating: PG-13 (?)  
Pairing/Characters: Aragorn/Legolas  
Warnings: Slash, foot-play; Warm & Fuzzy.

Setting: A bedroom somewhere.

Disclaimer: All known Characters are Tolkien's.

Beta: none  
Word Count: 200

Summary: Passionate man/elf seduction. For the lotrallslash Daily Drabble: 'Feline'

A/N: Dedicated to **surreysmum**; thanks for your help!

Aragorn's tongue followed the curve of Legolas' arch, then veered off to taste each perfect toe, finally engulfing the largest in his warm mouth.

Smiling around the digit, he glanced up into Legolas' bemused, but aroused face. He began to run his fingers over heel and pad, the skin smooth—not calloused like his own.

Wicked gleam in place, he curled those exploring fingers at the arch, staring into cerulean blue eyes.

"Don't. Even. Think it!" Legolas warned, ready to snatch his foot away.

"You're not ticklish, are you, Meleth?" Aragorn chuckled impishly.

He was, but this child need not know that!

"If you need something to occupy you, my lips are feeling jealous and neglected," he informed laughingly.

"Well, we can not have that, now can we?" Aragorn reluctantly released the long, elegant appendage and crawled with cat-like grace over Legolas' supine nude body—kissing his flat abdomen before seizing his rose-red lips passionately.

They were both breathing quite hard as the kiss ended. When Aragorn regained his power of speech, he asked, "Is that better, my love?"

It was Legolas' turn to smile wickedly, "Not bad—but I believe you can do better."

Breathing huskily, "Or die trying."

Please review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: Golden Morning  
Author: Númenora  
Rating: G  
Pairing/Characters: Aragorn/Legolas  
Warnings: Implied slash  
Setting: In the wilds somewhere.  
Disclaimer: All known Characters are Tolkien's.  
Beta: none  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: You'll see. Daily Drabble for lotrallslash challenge 'Dawn.'

The sun was rising as Aragorn mounted the hill where Legolas kept watch. As the light grew stronger, it caressed the wood-elf's golden hair, creating a halo.

Aragorn stood transfixed as he gazed upon the otherworldly beauty that was Legolas. Then, the Sinda started singing a haunting melody welcoming the dawn.

When the song ended, Legolas turned to see Aragorn standing spellbound. Misunderstanding the reason, he said, "I see you noticed the beauty that is Anor, Aragorn." Turning back towards the sunrise, he continued, "Have you ever seen anything more lovely?"

Never looking away from Legolas, Aragorn sighed, "No—never."

Please review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: Twilight Falls  
Author: Númenora  
Rating: PG  
Pairing/Characters: Aragorn/Legolas  
Warnings: Implied slash  
Setting: In the wilds somewhere.  
Disclaimer: All known Characters are Tolkien's.  
Beta: none  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Sequel to 'Golden Morning.'

The sun had set and twilight was upon them. Ithil was full and bathed the small camp in silvery light.

Aragorn felt Legolas' stare and turned towards his companion. "What is it, mellon-nin?"

"Ithil's light loves you." His smile was wistful.

Aragorn chuckled, "As Anor loves you; though, I think she glows for you, not I."

"Why do you do that?" Legolas inquired.

"What?" Aragorn asked puzzled.

"Say disparaging things about yourself?"

"I don't mean to—you just see me differently than I."

"You are most beautiful, Estel."

"You honor me."

"I love you."

Aragorn smiled blissfully—rivaling Ithil's glow.

Please review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: Moonlight's Touch  
Author: Númenora  
Rating: PG  
Pairing/Characters: Aragorn/Legolas  
Warnings: Slash, Very Warm & Fuzzy  
Setting: In the wilds somewhere.  
Disclaimer: All known Characters are Tolkien's.  
Beta: none  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Sequel to 'Twilight Falls.' Follows immediately after the Legolas' declaration of love.

"Legolas," Aragorn breathed, reaching up to stroke a pale, luminous cheek.

Legolas leaned into the touch, sighing contentedly like one who'd finally reached home after being lost.

"Estel—how I have longed for your touch." He kissed Aragorn's caressing palm before cupping his face with both hands.

Soon, merely touching wasn't enough and Legolas found himself sitting astride Aragorn's lap, legs wrapping around his strong back. Deep, soul-staring followed before sharing their first lover's kiss.

Soft Elven lips met firm, but smooth adan ones; gently exploring with tongues and tiny nips before breathing became paramount.

"Amin mela lle, too, Legolas."

Please review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: Loss  
Author: Númenora  
Characters/Pairing: Elrond, Arwen, mentions of Aragorn (Estel)/Legolas, et al  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Drabble (400 words)  
Warnings: Major angst. Movie-verse AU, implied slash, implied mpreg.  
Disclaimer: Characters are NOT MINE and never will be.  
Feedback: Yes, please.

Summary:Arwen and Elrond both receive devastating news. For lotrallslash Daily Drabble Challenge: 'Whisper.'

Elrond moved quickly towards the ancient gardens, feeling he'd find Arwen there; a premonition telling him that she needed him desperately. He paled at what he saw.

Large tears fell unchecked down Arwen's lovely pale cheeks as she gripped a piece of parchment in one hand and the Evenstar jewel in the other. The words 'sorry' and 'will always love you' swam before devastated eyes along with 'Legolas with all my heart.'

"Arwen?" Elrond saw her pain and the necklace dangling loosely from slack fingers.

"Ada..." She whispered as a sob tore free.

Elrond pulled her into his arms, cursing himself for not being able to persuade her to leave for the Undying Lands. He'd told her that she would lose Aragorn to mortality while she continued alone and in sorrow, hoping this would be enough. But it had not been.

He didn't have it in him to tell her that Aragorn's love for her had changed. Elrond knew Estel had tried unsuccessfully to explain, but failed in face of her unfailing trust that he would return to her someday.

"He...says..." She started, then, "Legolas—he loves him! How, Ada?" She asked desperately.

"I...believe that it happened gradually ere either of them realized—he would never have deceived you purposely." Elrond explained, his love for both children great."

"You knew!" She pulled away, eyes incredulous.

"I suspected only."

She sat heavily upon the marble bench nearby, eyes looking westward. "I have lost everything." She said, defeated.

"No, Arwen; you still have me and the Twins. And Celebrian in Valinor where we will be a whole family once more." He knelt before her with hope in his eyes.

"Do you know why I stayed, Ada?" She inquired, laughing mirthlessly.

"Because you love Aragorn."

"Yes, I love him; but that is not the reason. I saw...I saw a child with Elven ears and blue eyes in Aragorn's arms." Another bitter laugh. "I just assumed that he was mine and Estel's—just as I have assumed many things."

Elrond lifted her hands into his, "You can still have children, Arwen; you can love again in Valinor."

"I will never see Aman."

"Of course—" It was then he noticed her cold hands. "The light of the Eldar has left you." Devastation was now his.

Pulling her close again, Elrond rocked Arwen, knowing that he would not sail West until he'd buried his daughter.

Please review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: Guarding His Rest  
Author: Númenora  
Characters/Pairing: Legolas and 3-yr-old Estel.

Rating: G  
Genre: Drabble (100 words)  
Warnings: AU.  
Disclaimer: Characters are NOT MINE, never will be—though I constantly dream.  
Timeline: TA 2934 in Rivendell.  
Feedback: Yes, please.

Summary:For the tolkienweekly lj 'Parallel Dialogue' challenge

Legolas' sweet voice sang lowly as Estel fought off the last of his nightmare. He cradled the beloved dark, wavy head against his chest, his heartbeat accompanying the Elvish lullaby.

"Hush, my little love; I will let nothing or no one harm you—this I pledge now and forevermore." The Sinda kissed the damp forehead bathed in sweat, his cool lips soothing to the child's troubled brow.

"Layglis—will you stay with me and sing s'more?" The 3-year-old asked.

"Of course I will." The wood-elf pulled the boy closer, tucking Estel's head beneath his chin, singing lowly until the dawn.

Title: Guarding His Rest II  
Author: Númenora  
Characters/Pairing: Legolas/Elessar.

Rating: G  
Genre: Drabble (100 words)  
Warnings: AU, Slash.  
Disclaimer: Characters are NOT MINE, never will be—though I constantly dream.  
Timeline: FA 10 in Minas Tirith.  
Feedback: Yes, please.

Summary:For the tolkienweekly lj 'Parallel Dialogue' challenge

Legolas' sweet voice sang lowly as Aragorn fought off the last of his nightmare. He cradled his beloved's dark, wavy head against his chest, his heartbeat accompanying the Elvish lullaby.

"Hush, my dear love; I will let nothing or no one harm you—this I pledge now and forevermore." The Consort kissed the damp forehead bathed in sweat, his cool lips soothing to the King's troubled brow.

"Legolas—will you stay with me and sing some more?" Gondor's ruler asked.

"Of course I will." Legolas pulled his husband closer, tucking Elessar's head beneath his chin, singing lowly until the dawn.

Please review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: Recompense  
Author: Númenora  
Characters/Pairing: Elessar/(implied Legolas), implied Elladan & Elrohir  
Rating: G

Genre: Drabble (100 words)  
Warnings: Implied Slash, AU

Disclaimer: Characters are NOT MINE, never will be.

Timeline: Early Fourth Age.

Challenge: Written for the 'Only Time' challenge for tolkienweekly.

Elessar quietly dressed for his wedding day, his brothers attending. Many in the kingdom would not be pleased to see this day, his choice of mate not meeting their expectations. He had dutifully accepted the throne as his heritage demanded and he did so with just one stipulation—this being it.

From his earliest days, the dúnadan only ever did as he was expected, culminating at the Black Gates, his dearest companion at his side. That companion would be at his side 'til his dying day.

Elessar would not be swayed, this the only time he'd put _his_ desires first.

Please review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: Wedding Day  
Author: Númenora  
Characters/Pairing: Legolas/(implied) Aragorn

Rating: G

Genre: Drabble (100 Words)  
Warnings: Slash, AU

Disclaimer: Characters are NOT MINE, never will be.

Timeline: Early Fourth Age.

Challenge: 25fluffyfics 'Writer's Choice'—I'm cheating by double-dipping a square.

**A/N:** Sequel to 'Recompense'—the very same day/same moment. For sylc who suggested it and for Cecilia (Dís) from Yahoo groups ALSlash Archive for inspiring the mentioned scene in Rivendell. Thanks, ladies!

This day, Legolas would be bonded to his true love. In pale blue, he watched as the symbol of his birth was placed upon his golden head. For the hundredth time this morning, he tried to summon the guilt he should be feeling for marrying Gondor's King.

He could not. When Aragorn proposed to him in Rivendell before the Fellowship left on the quest, he had nobly refused, citing Gondor's need for an heir.

The man dismissed his argument saying he would marry no other regardless of what Legolas ultimately decided.

A stubborn man, his beloved. So Legolas said yes.

Please review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: ...For the Brave & True  
Fandom: LotR  
Characters: Aragorn Legolas Gimli  
Prompt: 013  
Word Count: 600  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Slash, un-betaed.

Disclaimers: I own neither character; all are Tolkien's.

Summary: Legolas is in pain and Aragorn lends his aid. Written for lj community 50passages, Prompt: 013. Also for 25fluffyfics lj community, Prompt: 'hurt.'  
**Author's Notes:** Stressed words and thoughts are in italics. Other notes are at the end of the drabble.

The dark water boiled, and there was a hideous stench as Aragorn placed more dark bark into the metal pot on the campfire. Legolas watched in disgust as the man ladled up a generous portion of the foul-smelling liquid and approached him with arm outstretched.

"Here, meleth—drink this; it will dull the pain in your ankle so that I can tend it." Aragorn tried to put the cup in the elf's hand, but Legolas would have none of it.

"I'll not drink that poison!" He said petulantly, drawing back.

"Come now, Legolas—I must tend your ankle before the swelling becomes too great to put it aright. As far as I can tell, the ankle is not broken, just out of joint as well as sprained; but the sooner I set it, the less painful it will be." Aragorn's voice was getting sharp in his impatience at Legolas' reticence.

"You know, Aragorn; it is amazing that someone as_ old_ as that one can still be a brat! But, what can one expect from a spoiled princeling!" Gimli said from his position near a tree as he ate some dried fruit.

Legolas glared and he was sorely tempted to poke his tongue out at him, but was loathed to prove Gimli right.

"Give me that vile potion of yours," Legolas said taking the cup.

"It's best if you close your eyes, sipping slowly," Aragorn instructed.

Closing his cerulean blue orbs, the Sinda slowly brought the cup to his lips. "It stinks terribly!" Legolas coughed as the rank smell assailed his heightened elvish senses.

With his eyes closed, he didn't see Aragorn's hands move swiftly toward his ankle. Had he been looking, the speed with which the man grabbed and yanked the ankle into place would most likely have been a blur to Legolas as it was to Gimli.

"Ai!" Legolas uttered, nearly dropping the cup.

"All done," Aragorn declared. "Now all I need do is wrap this and by morning the swelling should be down and you'll be good as new!"

"But what about this to dull the pain?" Legolas inquired of the cup in his hand.

Aragorn took it from Legolas, tossing the contents across the camp towards the bushes. "Oh, that—it wouldn't have dulled your pain; more than likely, it would have given you another in your belly."

"What!" Legolas asked with eyes narrowed. His frown deepened when he heard Gimli's cackle.

"That was just to distract you while I set your ankle, love." Aragorn grinned largely as Legolas stared with mouth agape.

"Why..." The wood-elf was nonplussed as he looked from his lover to their dwarf companion. "You know—my ada always warned me about the sneakiness of men!"

"What did he say about the sneakiness of dwarves? After all, it was Gimli's idea."

Legolas continued to stare from one to the other, trying his best to keep from laughing. In the end, he failed and joined the others in their mirth at his expense.

"Alright, you two—enjoy yourselves while you can. I will have to think of a suitable punishment for you, Gimli, for I already know how to punish Gondor's future king!"

Aragorn's laughter ceased as Legolas' and Gimli's grew louder. He didn't like that declaration since he knew exactly what form his punishment would take. Then Legolas smirked to himself as he planned his revenge on the dwarf, thinking _I wonder how Gimli will look clean-shaven?_ He glanced evilly over at his friend one last time, noting with satisfaction that Gimli's laughter had ceased as well. Revenge would be most sweet indeed!

Please review

A/N: The title is taken from _The Song of the Green Dragon_ that Merry and Pippin sang in RotK; namely the part that goes '..._but the only brew for the brave and true_...'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: Cold Dish  
Fandom: LotR  
Characters: Gimli, Legolas/(implied Aragorn)  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: G  
Warnings: AU, Implied Slash, un-betaed.

Disclaimers: I own neither character; all are Tolkien's.

Summary: It is Gimli's turn to suffer. Sequel to '...For the Brave & True.' My thanks to Dawn whose comments for the prequel gave me the idea for the title.

Gimli walked past several people on his way into the kitchens to grab something to eat. He knew that most of the citizens of Minas Tirith as well as the remaining soldiers from Rohan and Dol Amroth and the Dúnedain Rangers thought that it was odd that he went about day and night with his helmet on.

Since the days following the fall of Sauron and the celebrations that began soon afterwards, he took to wearing his helmet even when he wore the simple garb of a soldier in peaceful times.

Day and night, fair weather or foul, the dwarf and his helm were constant companions.

Everyone wondered at his odd behavior. The Hobbits, Gandalf, Faramir, Éomer and Éowyn. Everyone. Well—truth be told, not _everyone_. The soon-to-be crowned King of Gondor and his future Prince Consort knew why.

Gimli tried to ignore Legolas' triumphant smirk as he passed by him. "That is the last time that I accept free-flowing ale from a pointy-eared brat with a taste for revenge!" He grumbled to himself.

The bare patch atop the crown of Gimli's head itched terribly where his helmet chafed. The Valar curse wood-elves with long memories and sharp elvish knives.

Please review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: Lament  
Author: Númenora  
Characters/Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas, Boromir  
Rating: PG

Genre: Drabble

Word-count: 300  
Warnings: AU, Slash, Angst, Mpreg, 'Character' death (trust me), Un-betaed.

Disclaimer: Characters are NOT MINE, never will be.

Timeline: FA.

Summary: Legolas grieves for a 'loved one' (Not Aragorn or Boromir).

Challenge: For Yahoo Group lotrallslash Daily Drabble challenge: 'Death.' Also posted to 25fluffyfics lj community, Prompt: 'Flowers.'

"I am terribly sorry, Legolas—I really tried." Elessar, High King of Gondor and Arnor, said remorsefully to his Prince Consort.

"You are a healer, so why is it you could not save..." Legolas' voice trailed off as a sob tore free. Aragorn hated seeing his beloved so upset; especially in his condition.

"Please, Coramin—sit down and let me get you your favorite tea. Ada brought..."

"I Don't. Want. Tea! Tea cannot fix this."

"Legolas—death is a part of life..." His speech froze on his tongue at the furious look from the elf he loved more than his own life.

"I am sorry."

"Sorry won't bring him back!"

Aragorn sighed, kissing Legolas on his pale brow. He walked to the door of the sitting room with one last glance, then left. Legolas sniffled loudly, crystal tears flowing.

"I should never have left you in his care! 'The hands of the King...' I was only gone for a fortnight. Oh, Gimli!"

oOoOo

"Aragorn, how...?" Boromir face was sympathetic.

"I've never seen him like this before! I should have turned care over to Ada. But I thought 'how hard could it be to care for a plant?'—I am no stranger to plants."

"But this is different. This one meant so much to Legolas coming from his home and you tried too hard, my friend."

"What am I to do, Boromir?" The King inquired of his Steward.

"If he were Lúthien, I'd suggest jewelry or sweets—but I've never had to deal with a very pregnant Elven warrior before."

"I know! I will ask Gimli to sit with him—the true Gimli."

"And what will that accomplish?"

"He could distract him."

"Distract him?"

"While I hide all the 'warrior's' weapons until this passes. I just pray it passes soon." Ai, Elbereth!

Please review

Coramin – My heart.

Lúthien – OC character from my Boromir/Faramir Drabble Series world of which this one is a part (Boromir's wife from drabbles 'Second Place' & 'First Place'/don't hate me as she was a plot device puppy-dog eyes).

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: A'mael  
Author: Númenora  
Rating: PG  
Pairing/Characters: Aragorn/Legolas  
Warnings: Slash, very Warm with fluffiness.

Disclaimer: All known Characters are Tolkien's.

Beta: none all mistakes are mine.

Word Count: 100

Summary: None—you'll see! Posted to 25fluffyfics, Prompt: 'Reunion.'

Legolas caught his breath at the passionate look on Estel's face just before being pulled into the man's embrace; his lips taken into a kiss that was both fierce and tender. The moment Estel's arms engulfed him, Legolas gasped in pleasure and surprise giving immediate access to his mouth, warm and eager.

The archer wound his slender arms around Estel's broad shoulders, pulling the man deeper into the kiss. They both shivered as the familiar taste of each assailed the other's senses.

When breathing became paramount, their lips reluctantly parted.

Panting in unison, they both uttered, "I missed you, too.

Please review


End file.
